


Sanders Sides Short Stories

by tubbox_the_bee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Multi, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbox_the_bee/pseuds/tubbox_the_bee
Summary: just a bunch of sanders sides short storiesREQUESTS ARE OPEN
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 44
Kudos: 37





	1. Welcome!

So hello!  
Hi everyone and welcome to more shit sanders sides stuff!  
this book will start off with my story Roman's Downfall but I will be writing more for the future.  
I will add ships as I go since Im not completely sure what stories will conclude with and most will have multiple parts.  
I am honestly excited because I do actually have a few stories lined up to write, one I am basing off of another persons prompt and am awaiting a reply to my asking of using it (ofc I will tell you all where you can find that persons prompts they are really good actually), and all that jazz.  
i hope you guys will like this idea considering other people do this but eh whatever Ill give it a try!


	2. Roman's Downfall (repost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Redux  
> This is my take on what could've happened after SvS so don't yell at me in the comments!  
> Also yes, there is a separated version of this on my account I just wanted to post something here honestly

Roman sunk down into the living room and found Virgil and Remus sitting there talking softly, and his anger took over.

"Get out." His voice was doubled, almost like Virgil's tempest tongue, but not demonic as his.

The two both flinched looking up and Remus' eyes widen being the only one there that recognizes it. "Roman-" Roman ignored him, flicking his wrist and Remus began choking.

Virgil started yelling at him, angrily, and then Janus and Patton appeared, Janus running to Remus.

Everyone watched Romans's eyes go black and gold and Janus began to choke as well and the living room turned black and white.

Virgil growled and tried to run at him, but Roman flicked his wrist and Virgil flew into the wall.

Pat ran to Virgil and helped him up. Roman cackled. "FamILY? Morality, you really need to try harder than that! Tricking and splitting Creativity up into two?! Well, you're just as bad as the dark sides!"

Patton cried a little and disappeared with Virgil.

He let Remus and Janus go and glared at the two. Remus was crying a bit. "Please stop..."

He growled and slammed the Side into the wall and disappeared into his room.

He looked in his mirror smirking and fixing his new jacket. "Im baaaack~"

Roman looked at the other side through the mirror in horror and anger. "Pride, let me out!" His voice was loud in his ears, but to Pride, it was muffled.

"Oh, can it, Princey!" Roman flinched and looked away. "You knew they were lying, but you kept telling yourself LIES! Your self-esteem is down 20 feet under, and I'm out! What did you expect, I wouldn't appear if you keep pretending?"

Roman was looking at the ground as Pride left the room slamming the door shut. He was right... He couldn't deny that, but now he was trapped in the in-between of the mind palace.

What was probably minutes, but felt like hours, Roman heard someone coming toward the room. He curled up in the corner of the mirrored room which resembled his own but it had no colour, but when the door opened, he instead found... Remus.

Remus looked around the room. Roman noticed a black eye forming on his twin's right eye, but no other injury seemed visible except the bruises on his neck. Remus' eyes locked on the mirror and he raced over to it falling to his knees in front of it.

"God, Roman, why the hell did you keep quiet about this?!" He hissed at him, seemingly angry, but Roman could see the tears in his eyes.

Roman looked away shuffling forward and sat near the translucent "door" to face his twin, chuckling in his head remembering when he mentioned how looking at Remus was like looking through a funhouse mirror but brushed the thought away glancing at his feet. "It wasn't important, I thought I could control him..."

Remus sighed rubbing at his eyes as some fell down. "God, Ro-" That's when the door slammed open, and both of them looked at it seeing Pride and they both flinched, Remus standing up.

"Well lookie here..." He shut the door his eyes pulsing as Remus fell back to his knees choking on air.

Roman shot up. "Pride, let him go!"

Pride ignored him as Remus started clawing at his throat to try and stop it.

Roman's anger took over. "I said STOP!" The glass on the mirror cracked as the yell echoed and Prides concentration was cut off, and Remus gasped in gulps of air as he coughed.

Roman collapsed in relief and Remus disappeared.

Pride looked at the mirror in disgust. "You are going to have to be quiet unless you want that side going into the Subconscious (check notes for explanation)." Roman sobbed softly and held his head in his arms.

Pride grabs a sheet and throws it over the mirror, covering it, and plunging Roman's "room" into darkness.


	3. The Plague Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 1665 London, and Logan is a walking through his town mindlessly when he meets a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part 2 to this Im not completely sure! yes its fairly short I know I just wanted to post something XD

Logan walked down the street. People's homes were locked and shuttered, only fathers or oldest sons out on the streets to get necessities if they could even find any, but Logan… Well he lived alone. In a small cottage just outside of town. He was pale and weak from rarely eating which made most people avoid him as he looked like he was sick, but he never did like human interaction anyway.

As Logan walked, he gazed around at some of the plague houses that were boarded up with “God save us all” or something painted on the doors.

He turned the corner of a street, but before he could continue his walk a man with a bird mask dressed in all black jumped out and examined him feeling his forehead. This made him freeze. He had heard of plague doctors but he’d never met one in person and he was unsure what the other's intentions were.

The man hummed. “Pale but no other symptoms…” He lifted up Logan's shirt a little, looking at his stomach and back making Logan squeak a bit at the suddenness. “Hm…” The man stood up taking off his mask showing he wasn’t at all that threatening. He was similarly pale but had color in his cheeks from the slight chill in the air. His hair was a mess, probably from the mask, but he didn’t look at all older than Logan.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked a little annoyed about the other’s prodding.

The man looked up pausing. “Checking if you had the plague… duh. Come on. I have food in my house cooking…” He started to turn.

Logan didn’t follow for a moment. “I don't even know who you are.”

“Oh! Sorry.” He laughed. “Virgil Storm. Now get your ass inside the temperature is going to drop soon.”


	4. A Tale Of Two Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patton and janus single father au 
> 
> patton:  
> logan and roman  
> logan is 5 and roman is 6  
> janus:  
> remus and virgil  
> virgil is 4 and remus is 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! this story is will most likely have a second part and this is based off of a prompt/short story by beautiful_doom !! I've been reading through their drabbles (which is where this idea came from) and I'm enjoying them so I suggest you go and give them some love by reading their stories! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom that's the link to their acc go check it out! alright hope you enjoy the story!

Janus watched as Remus ran off to find another child to play with smiling softly as he felt Virgil snuggle into his chest more. He ran his hand through Virgil's hair as another man, about Janus' age, sat down beside him. He glanced over as another child sat down holding a book in his lap.

Virgil, he noticed, was now looking at the older man with curiosity. The man noticed and gave him a warm smile waving slightly making Virgil relax and smile back a little. 

"I'm a sloth..." Virgil whispered cuddling further into his father's chest making the other laugh gently. It was a warm sound-making Janus a little fuzzy inside as his heart fluttered but he ignored it for the moment.

"I can tell..." The man leaned down and picked a small daisy from the grass, putting it behind Virgil's ear, making the boy blush a little smiling shyly. “Im Patton Hart by the way…” The man, Patton, said looking back at Janus.

“Janus Hyme. Nice to meet you…” Janus smiled softly. “You're great with children…”

Patton laughed a little. “Yes, many people have told me that. I took up teaching as a cause of it.”

Janus smiled nodding. “Good choice…”

The boy with the book tugged on Patton's sleeve. “Roman is trying to make the other children his subjects.”

Patton sighed softly but was smiling. “Just ignore him, Lo.”

Suddenly, there was a small shriek and the three looked toward the noise finding Roman now on the ground with Remus on the playset with his hands thrown in the air laughing. “I'm the king now!”

Janus had to stifle a laugh as Virgil got up running over to the playset to join Remus as Patton went to Roman.

Before Patton could fuss over the boy, Roman was up on his feet with a stick pointed at Remus. “That's no fair! I challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins gets to be king!”   
Remus hummed thoughtfully before grabbing his own stick and jumped to the ground. “En garde!”

Patton came back shaking his head with a smile. “That boy will be the death of me…”

Janus chuckled. “How old are both of them?” He asked.

“Logan is 5 and Roman turned 6 just over a month ago. Yours?”

“Virgil’s 4 almost 5 and Remus is the same age as Roman pretty much.” Patton nodded watching as the two boys dueled it out.

Janus paused as he thought about what he should say. He wanted to ask Patton if he wanted to exchange numbers so the boys could play together, but before he could ask, Patton was standing up calling for Roman to finish up, before turning to Janus and handing him a small piece of paper. “Text me if they want to ever hang out again.” He winked a bit as Roman ran over and led the two back to the parking lot.

Janus looked down at the number but before he could fully comprehend what had just happened, Virgil and Remus were jumping on him in a hug and laughing.


	5. Little Mr Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mr Perfect Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS A SONG IN IT CALLED LITTLE MISS PERFECT except the pronouns are slightly changed GO CHECK IT OUT ITS SO GOOOOOOOD  
> also this is logicality and I might add more with another song that is kinda like a sequel to little miss perfect BOTH SONGS ARE AMAZING GO LISTEN TO THEM PEEPS

_ Straight hair, straight A’s, straight forward. _

_ Straight path, I don't cut corners _

_ I make a point to be on time… Head of the student council! _

In my parents' eyes, I was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect walk, perfect grades, perfectly straight. But… what if I wasn’t? I asked that once as a child and my father had hit me. Since then I never asked again. One B or lower and all of my books would be taken out of my room.

_ If you ask me how I’m doing I’ll say well… _

_ I was adopted when I was two _

_ My parents spoil me rotten often  _

_ I ask myself what did I do? _

_ To get as far I’ve gotten _

Following their rules had been easy for the most part. School was easy for me, they constantly made sure I had good posture, my hair was fairly easy to tame in the mornings. 

_ A pretty boy walks by my locker.... _

Unfortunately, being straight was not as easy. I had my fair share of girlfriends, but most of them were just girls wanting to leech off of my smarts and I never really had any feelings for them.

At one point, my parents had contemplated if I didn’t have any romantic feelings for people and I thought the same.

_ My heart gives a flutter but I don't dare utter a word _

And thats when I realized,

_ Because that would be absurd behavior for Little Miss Perfect! _

_ that I might not be straight at all... _

_ Na na na na na na na na na I can't risk falling off my throne _

_ La la la la la la la love is something I don't even know _


	6. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil talk

hey everyone! so if you wanna make a request for a story like a prompt or something for me to write go ahead and say in the comments! i have a few ideas lined up but if you guys have anythings in mind or want me to do a part 2 of a specific story first go ahead and ask and I probably will! ok safe reading everyone! ALSOOOO in this book I will be adding moments I never got to in my story HUSH. the main one I know I'm doing is going to be that major character death warning *wink* yea sorry for this guys but I wanted something kinda big XD anyway ya hope y'all enjoying the book!


	7. Tradgedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUSH character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: major character death, suicide mentions/suicide, and just death in general
> 
> here we are HUSH fans.... the sadness continues. now this will not be one of the main four but just from that you can probably guess who it is. i had this idea from the start of HUSH pretty much. do I regret this? no. will you probably make me regret this? probably most definitely.

Janus' POV 

I was in the waiting room for the hospital as Patton rushed in with Logan Roman and Virgil. Patton hugged me tightly as I'd already told them the gist over the phone.

Remus had gotten into a car crash. A really bad one.

The doctors had him in surgery and I was terrified. The only reason Remus was ON the road was that he was coming to get me for a date! He was in a suit with flowers and of course life had to fuck up our night!

Roman was holding Virgil as they sat down and Patton was holding me. He knew how I got during these times and I felt myself slipping even though we knew at the moment Remus was still alive.

The doctors had told me that the possibility of death was 60%. I wish they hadn't told me since now all I can think is him dying.

Finally, a doctor came out. His expression was solemn as he called my name and I raised my hand. He came overseeing that my brother wouldn't let me go anywhere on my own and looked at his clipboard.

"You're boyfriend is currently half-conscious. He is fighting and he will survive but he could be in pain for a long time. It is up to you and the patients brother to decide what you want for him."

I immediately sobbed a bit and we were allowed to go in. I went over to Remus gripping his hand and he smiled gently feeling it. He had a brace around his neck one arm was broken and he was bruised and cut. 

"hey snakie..."

I sniffed a bit leaning my head on his chest snuggling.

"It's ok... It was only a matter of time sweetheart... We knew this was going to happen with my driving habits..." he chuckled weakly and I squeezed his hand tighter making him sigh gently.

"I don't want you to suffer but I don't want to lose you..."

Remus cupped my cheek gently rubbing my cheekbone. "It's ok Jan... You'll see me again... maybe. But Ill be watching over you..."

I felt more tears fell before I nodded. Remus looked at Roman to see if he agreed and, though he was crying as well, he nodded coming over to hug the other tightly. 

We informed the doctor and I held Remus' hand as they let him fall asleep forever...

A few months later...

Patton's POV

I hadn't seen Janus since Remus' death which was worrying so I decided to go visit him. He had moved from their old home since his mind only seemed to deteriorate as he lived there, so Logan and I helped him find a small apartment near our home so if needed it he had us to go to.

I held a box of cookies to my chest as the wind blowed and smiled as Logan wrapped his coat around my shoulders gently and we knocked on the door. There was no response which made a coil of fear begin in my stomach. I knocked again, harder this time, but there was still no response. 

Logan took my keys from my pocket and took out the extra key Janus had given us when he first moved in here and we unlocked the door. 

When we walked in, the room was dusty. I sneezed a little as I inhaled some and Logan set our things on the counter as I did the same with the cookies. I went upstairs to try and find my brother, hopefully just sleeping since he had a past of being a heavy sleeper but instead as I walked into the bathroom I let out a scream. Logan came running up but froze as we both stared at Janus' body swinging slightly from a noose tied to the shower pole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*
> 
> dont kill me


	8. GOOGLE CLASSROOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got bored

HELLO HI  
to ya'll sanders sides fans i have made a google classroom for us!!!  
hk4qjne here's the code so if u wanna join it has been created. ill either be making a post or have posted it of just introductions and stuff hope u want to join and I hope nothing goes wrong!!! join whenever! if u want no pressure into joining ofc  
if u don't feel comfortable don't worry I understand u do not have to

https://classroom.google.com/c/MjA0MjI2NzkyNjg4?cjc=hk4qjne here's an invite link as well in case the code doesn't work


	9. Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a little. Not a little space little a 6-inch-tall-person little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Barbara A Goodman! She gave me the prompt but I'm using a similar beginning to CallBoxCats Infinitesimal series which I highly recommend! Hope you guys enjoy!

I grabbed the bit of food from the counter and stuffed it in my satchel. Glancing around to make sure the owner of the house was still nowhere near me, I ran toward the rope that went to the floor.

Before I could make it to the edge a large cup slammed down around me trapping me. I squeaked and fell back looking up through the semi-clear glass that held me there and found a face staring at me with malicious glee in his eyes.

“Aren’t you fascinating?” IT smirked.

I backed away a bit until my back was against the other side of the cup gripping my bag. 

It smirked putting paper underneath as he lifted me up, trapping me. I immediately try to hit its hand to make it drop me, but nothing fazed him. I curled up as he brought me into a bigger room and I realized where he was taking me. I’d been in this apartment multiple times since there was a child so there was always some sort of crumbs somewhere, but for a while, there had been a birdcage in the living room. I never thought much of it since it was empty but now, as it opened the door to the cage, I realized my existence wasn’t so secret at all.

It removed the paper and threw me in as I fell on my side. I groaned softly at the pain but tried to run to the open door but it shut and locked before I could get out.

I backed away, trembling a little. The human, or whatever it is, chuckles standing up straight and beginning to turn to leave. “You’re going to make an interesting experiment…”

I sob a little clapping a hand over my mouth so he wouldn’t hear it well and curled up in the back.

“Hello?” I heard a small voice call and I flinched my head shooting up to look at whoever it is. A little boy with brown eyes stood in front of the cage, his head tilted to the side. 

“W-What?” My voice was shaking, making me cringe a bit.

“Why are you crying? And why are you so small?” He opens the door a little, I assume to get a better look at me, but my instincts react faster and I grabbed my small knife I made and pointed it at him, my chest heaving.

Instead of fright, the kid's face just became excited. “Woah! That’s so cool!”

That made me stop as I stared at him. He was a child excited by a knife. “What?” I repeated.

“Your knife! It looks cool!” He digs in his pocket holding up a small pocket knife, but, to my relief, he doesn't pop the blade out. “I have one too. Except mine is a little bigger and sharper than yours.”

I nodded slightly and watched closely as he put it back in his pocket.

“What's your name? I’m Virgil.” The kid, Virgil I guess, asks as he looks at me

I pause a little and bite my tongue for a moment. “Logan…”

“Ooh, I like that name too.” He looked back as we heard footsteps upstairs and he shuts the small door quickly. “I gotta go, but I'll visit again later.” He whispers running back to the other room.

I lay back on the cage looking at the ceiling. “This is my life now…” I mumble softly tearing up again slowly.


	10. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: literally kidnapping!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fun. I like this prompt. i fucking sound insane ANYWAY  
> this prompt was given to me by a user named Barbara Goodman! She was very sweet about her requests and this one had a special request! She asked if this story could be posted today because it’s her birthday!!! So in the comments, if you will be so kind, wish the requestee a happy birthday because these prompts she gave are really good and during this hell known as a pandemic everyone deserves a little love from a great community.  
> i put the second part into the first part since the first part is fairly short. the second part might take a while to come out since I'm brainstorming what to do to get to a certain thing. hope you all like this!

Logan’s POV

I woke up slowly, immediately blinded by a bright light in front of me. I squinted, trying to move my hand to cover my eyes but my hands were chained to the wall behind me, and when I tried to move, the metal dug into my wrists.

I looked around the dim room finding it nearly empty. The walls were bare stone and there seemed to be no door unless you looked really close at the seams in the wall. I sighed letting my head fall back until I heard footsteps coming closer. I pretended to be asleep again as I heard the wall get dragged open and more light spilled into the room making me wince a little.   
“Aw, my little star is still asleep…” I could hear the other walk toward me which made me tense and felt my chin get lifted up by his thumb and forefinger. “You can’t fool me starlight…” His voice was darker now making me whimper quietly and I opened my eyes slightly.

I suppressed the urge to widen my eyes. Remus Quince was one of my coworkers. Why he had kidnapped me and locked me in his basement, I’m not sure, but it was obvious this wasn’t one of his little pranks.

“There you are…” He brushed my cheekbone making me want to slap it away but I couldn’t.

“Why am I here?” My voice was hoarse and shaky.

He hummed and shrugged a bit. “You’re endearing… I'm surprised no one else ever went for you…”

“They aren’t insane like you…” I spat making him cackle before hitting me hard. 

He forced me to look at him again, his eyes darker than before. “You wanna say that again?” 

“You. Are. A psychopath…” I growled and he slapped me again before hitting me in the gut making me jolt and cry out.

He pulled my head back up by my hair making me grimace. “I suggest you keep those lips shut starlight… I don’t like hurting you… You’re too pretty for bruises and cuts…”

I glared panting a little as he walked out of the room shutting the light off. I couldn’t hold back as I screamed beginning to sob.

I woke up with a gasp finding myself in my own room and in my bed. I looked around the room slowly calming down as I realized that I must’ve had a nightmare. I shuddered, hugging myself but moved to get up soon after. I had work after all…

I pulled on my clothes and shoes for work and grabbed my bag and keys before heading out the door. The day was warm with a small breeze so it wasn’t unbearable but the Florida sun would gradually make it warmer.

I went to my car unlocking it and getting in reminding myself that I was safe again before heading to work.

As I parked my car, my wrists began to hurt and burn, and when I looked at them, the skin was red and irritated. 

My eyes snapped open with a gasp finding myself back in the darkroom.

I painted a bit, my eyes stinging and my throat dry from screaming. I tugged on the chains,  _ just  _ in case they had somehow loosened overnight, even though I knew it was logically impossible, and the chains didn’t budge, just made my wrists hurt more.

I sigh letting my head fall back a little until I heard Remus coming back down making me tense. I could hear him humming some random song as he opened the wall and turned on the light which made me flinch.

“Aw, did you have a little dream that you were at home?” He cups my cheek snickering. “You’re not getting out so stop trying, Starlight…”

I shudder a little looking away squeezing my eyes shut.


	11. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for people that have made requests!

alright hi  
so as youve seen ive been doing spread out updates here and some requests i haven't updated even though they were requested a while ago!  
well some of them i don't have a good idea for and I've been having a rough time at home. ill try and make more but don't expect and comment please, it sort of stresses me out, just be patient! ill be writing a story from my own ideas since it'll be a little easier being in my mind and its a fun idea  
once again don't try and ask me when your request will come out there is no solid date and I'm trying my best.  
thanks for reading!


	12. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little break sort of ig

alright hi god i suck at writing.  
so right now i have A LOT of requests and i know i should get them done, i just cant focus. i will do them soon im just focusing on a new series/little story based on the Dream SMP. it hasn't been posted yet (ill be seeing what my friend thinks about the draft i have done) and then will add a second ending since its a suicide thing. if you cant tell form that, yes it will be a TommyInnit story there's no actual gay relationships (which honestly if it was dream and George yes) since tommy and tubbo are 16/17 this is just an idea i got from the streams and some fanart that ill try and find. its really pretty to be honest.  
i will add other versions of tommys "suicide" (remember the smp world isn't real its scripted so tommy wont actually die) and add some little things with ghostinnit that will be based off of some comics on insta  
hope you guys are liking these short stories once again im sorry for not updating im just not happy with how im writing some so i want to rewrite them to be first person view instead which im doing with my tommy one.   
hope you guys are having a good day i guess this year has been pretty shit to be honest  
also if you want to read that tommy story, it will be called The Snow and Stars. I know its stupid to be honest I just got the name from the fanart and also the actual story.


	13. Chapter 13

THE SNOW AND STARS STORY IS OUT NOW PEEPS

i just now posted it (a minute ago really) so if you guys like the dream SMP go ahead and read it! it took me a few hours just cuz i needed to figure out some stuff but its now out so go check it out whenever


End file.
